


Learning to Say No

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard couldn't let Laura leave Caprica on bad terms.  When she left for Galactica, he surprised her by showing up on the Colonial Heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Say No

Title: Learning to Say No  
Rating: K+   
Word Count: 387  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Pairings: Roslin/Adar (sort of), A/R eventually  
Summary: Richard couldn't let Laura leave Caprica on bad terms.  When she left for Galactica, he surprised her by showing up on the Colonial Heavy.  
A/N: written for [](http://embolalia.livejournal.com/profile)[**embolalia**](http://embolalia.livejournal.com/).

“What are you doing here, Richard?”

Secretary of Education, Laura Roslin, had just taken her seat on the Colonial transport to Galactica, when President Richard Adar and his entourage boarded.  Their compartment of the vessel was immediately cleared so that only Laura, Billy, Richard, and his security staff remained.  Billy and the security staff knew enough to give the President and his Secretary of Education space.  

Richard took his seat next to Laura and said, “One of the funny things about being President is never having to answer to anyone.”

Laura huffed, having heard almost that exact sentence earlier in the day. “Right.”

Richard looked at her, whatever she was to him. “Still mad?”

“Furious.”

“You hide it well.”

She smirked a little.  “Hmm. So do you, Mr. President.”

“You’re surprised to see me, huh?”

“Not as much as you’d think, but I am surprised you’re not riding on Colonial One.”

“That’s not where you were.”

He said that in that tone of his.  The one she could never say no to.  She was going to this time, though. “Richard--”

“I know we parted today on bad terms, but I want to work things out.”

“Do you still want me to resign?”

Richard looked pained, like he was going against his own wishes. “You have to.”

“Then there’s nothing to work out.  Now, I have a speech to prepare for.  I want what may be my last official action to be successful.”  Laura opened her portfolio, which Billy had prepared.  She had planned on using the time during the flight to sleep, but Richard had spoiled her plans, so she’d work.  Work was good.  It was a way to forget.  It was also a way to put him off.  Keep him from talking to her.  

“What do you know about this Commander Adama?”

Laura raised an eyebrow when she looked up from her portfolio.  “You know I despise these subtle quizzes.  I know he’s a career military man who served in the Cylon war.  I’ve also heard he still distrusts technology.”

“Might be a problem for you.”

That did it.  What was simply a determination to do her job well ignited.  She’d prove him wrong yet. “I can handle him.”

He just looked at her. “We’ll see.”


End file.
